The Jewish Fistfighter
by blackdahlias
Summary: The Fields of Trenzalor await the Doctor, and there are those that have come to warn him.  A Josh Hutcherson/Logan Lerman slash fic.  A gift for Jack.


-_A little one shot birthday present for Jack._

**THE JEWISH FISTFIGHTER**

**A Doctor Who Logan Lerman/Josh Hutcherson Slash Fic**

Logan rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, the familiar sound of the Tardis greeting him.

'Morning Bob! Or morning on Earth, although out here its more depends more on which sun we're next to…' The Doctor started rather violently smacking his Sonic Screwdriver on the floor, and made his already quite invisible eyebrows disappear all the more.

Logan smiled, the sight of the Doctor all too familiar. As a companion, Logan had thought that he would have an escape, but no. After Jack, the Doctor had the complete inability to stay still, moving the Tardis whenever he heard about anything hostile. It was like the Ponds in opposite.

Logan though about Jack, and how much the Doctor had cared for him. Jack had been very young, and very quiet, always saving the Doctor from his own mistakes. And then he died, one of the Doctor's greatest sins.

'Morning, Doctor. And I don't think smacking that on the ground is going to get you anywhere.'

The Doctor stood up smoothly and began his usual flailing pulling levers and twiddling with knobs.. 'So, where would you like to go? All of-'

'Time and space. I don't know. Beginning of 1800's, maybe?'

'Oooh what planet?' The Doctor rubbed his hands together.

'Earth.'

The Doctor looked disappointed, but ran about the Tardis, pushing buttons and yet again, leaving his breaks on.

Joshua ducked to avoid the flying fist, and came up with a fist to the stomach. The blonde boy gave a huge whooping noise as he was winded, and fell to the ground. Joshua thumped him again and again, until the boy's nose was broken and he was whimpering on the ground.

The spectators cheered as Joshua wiped his face on his towel, and left the ring. He was handed his winnings from Crane, pulled on his shirt, and began to walk home.

It was cold in Whitechapel, and the snow fell in abundance. Joshua was smacking some snowflakes out of his hair when he saw the blue.

It came with a strange, mechanical noise, a sort of 'whirrpwoohwoooh' that mad Joshua wonder if he was seeing things, but when he rubbed his eyes, the blue thing was still there, and two men where coming out of it!

The first was very tall, with no eyebrows, and a pair of brown suspenders, the second of middling height, with very soft eyes and some very strange attire.

Joshua didn't know whether to run or simply stay there, so he stayed there, and watched bewildered as the tall man came towards him, larger than life.

'Hello! What year is it?'

'Eighteen eighty nine, sir…'

'Oh dear, I've got the wrong year… Oh well, hello hello, I'm the doctor, this is Logan although you can call him Bob, I do, and where are we?'

Joshua looked at the Logan boy, at his soft, kind eyes and his small build. His heart gave a little spark and he clenched his fist-fighter's hands. 'We're in Whitechapel, sir, its very late, and I have my own business to attend to-'

'Whats your name?' the Logan boy asked.

'Joshua Hutcherson,' Joshua said, without thinking that he was talking to a mad man and his companion.

'Nice to meet you, Joshua Hutcherson.'

Joshua nodded, his head full of the sight of his opponents blood.

'Have you got somewhere where we can stay?' Logan asked.

'I suppose so,' Joshua pulled his hat on, and began to walk towards the graveyard.

'Its quite funny, you know. Everyone is scared of this place for some reason, yet my family live here and none of us have a problem.'

Logan walked beside Joshua, but the Doctor had disappeared. Logan turned around, and saw the Doctor staring at the three statues of Angels in the centre of the cemetery.

'Doctor? What-'

'Don't blink!'

Joshua and Logan both walked towards the Doctor, who had an expression of terror in his eyes.

'They're just some old statues,' Joshua said and turned to go, but the Doctor stuck out his arm and grabbed Joshua's sleeve.

'Has anyone ever disappeared from here?' he asked.

'Um… people have over the years, but its bound to happen. My father himself disappeared six months ago.'

'Oh, why oh why do I always end up where the Angels are? Logan, look for me!'

Logan looked a bit puzzled, but turned his attention to the Angels while the Doctor blinked a few times.

'What are they?'

'They're Weeping Angels, Logan. I don't know why they're here, but they're definitely waiting for something…'

Joshua looked completely confused, his eyes darting from the Doctor to Logan, as if they had just popped out of the local asylum.

'You're both mad! Very, very mad!' Joshua began to back away, shaking his head and contemplating whether to run, but Logan shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a strange stone-against-stone grinding noise, and one of the angels which had been standing with its hands over its eyes was suddenly behind the doctor, its hands raised, teeth bared. Both Joshua and Logan gave a sort of yelp, while the Doctor flailed, pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, and waved it over the Angel enigmatically.

'What…was…that?' Joshua said in a strangled whisper.

'Doctor?' Logan's eyes filled with true fear; with the Doctor he had not yet encountered any aliens, yet in the 1800's one had just popped up.

'That was a Weeping Angel, also known as a Lonely Assassin. My guess is that the others are over there,' the Doctor gestured to the other two statues, 'and they've been waiting for something.'

'For what?' Logan kept staring at the Angel's fearsome expression, his blood chilled.

'The question is not for what, but for who. _You're_ theDoctor_! _The warrior!' Joshua seemed to have been overcome with a distant memory, his muscled arms tightened and his dark eyes filled with something raw, and old as the hills.

The Doctor looked almost frightened by the expression on Joshua's face, the Angel for a moment, forgotten.

'_Jack?_'

'Doctor, how I've missed you,' Joshua's voice had changed, become softer, yet deeper, and his eyes had turned black. He reached out, and hugged the Doctor, who had began to cry.

'Jack… How did you end up here? In this body? I thought you…I thought you died.'

Logan's eyes were watering from staring at the Angels, but he could not interrupt the Doctor, not while he had found Jack. After another minute, he could not hang out any longer.

'Doctor? I really don't think this is the time…'

The Doctor wiped his eyes, and smiled his usual grin through his humaney-wumaney tears.

'No, it isn't! We'e got some angels to deal with!'

Jack-Joshua grabbed Logan's hand and Logan couldn't help but shiver. All three of them had there eyes fixated on an angel, not daring to blink. They made sure they were all ready, all linked, and then slowly made their way into the circle of two angels, the third a few feet away. Logan faced the third angel, and he felt his palms sweating as he remembered the Doctor's instructions.

'Close your eyes for three seconds exactly. The angel should then be inline with the others lines of sight.'

Logan practised in his head, before he let is eyelashes fall.

'_One._

_Two._

_Three!'_

Logan opened his eyes and stumbled back slightly, held up only by the Doctor and Jack-in-Joshua's body. The Angels face was completely distorted, ugly and snarling, the complete opposite of its serene companions.

'Well done, Bob!' The Doctor said, elbowing Logan lightly. Jack-Joshua only squeezed his hand reassuringly, and Logan took a very deep breath.

'Now!' The Doctor yelled, and they all closed their eyes, and ducked.

Logan closed his eyes to the stars.

-17 years earlier-

-or-

-17 years before the events in 1889. or 6 months before Logan became a companion-

Jack stood at the edge of time and space, where Galiifrey was contained, beautiful and full of life. It was suspended in all of its beauty, and through the wall of travellable space, Jack could see the lives of those whom the Doctor had touched. He saw Amy Pond, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Rory WIlliams, and so many others who he could not name. Last of all he saw Rose, and a little girl with fiery hair, little mischievous dark eyes, and a smile. It took Jack a minute to realise that he was seeing the two polar opposites - Rose, who had been so destroyed by the Doctor, and young Amelia Pond, who was yet to meet her Raggedy Man. Jack looked about him; they had passed the sun Artemis and the stars of other galaxies winked at him. Jack could hear the Doctor crashing around in the Tardis, but out here, it was so quiet.

All of time and space was holding its breath.

The Doctor walked out of the Tardis, right to the edge of where TARDIS meets space, and stood against the door, bemused by Jack's awe.

'What do you see, Jack?' he asked.

Jack realised that the Doctor could not see all those whose lives he had touched, and Jack felt a kind of deep sorrow, something buried within him. Thats this great man, or alien, whatever he was - he did not know what he had created.

'I see space. All of it. All of what will ever happen; all of what has happened. Change, Doctor.'

The Doctor raised his invisible eyebrows, and turned away.

Within the time loop, he had just died. A possibility he had thwarted with the Tesselector, but still he feared it.

Jack reached out, and touched the strange wall of blocked space. It seemed to quiver, but welcomed him with warmth, almost as if it had been waiting.

He could hear the sound of the sea, and he saw 3 figures. One was Rose, and the other was a thing, gangly brunette man, with a thing boney face and the saddest expression. There was a duplicate of him, but it appeared confused, frowning and looking at Rose as if he had been waiting. That was why this time bubble existed, awaiting the last Gallifreyan Time Lord.

Or was it?

Jack held on to the knob of the Tardis door, and reached out further, stretching it in right up to is elbow.

He felt the air tickling his fingers, crawling up his sweater. He tentatively stepped off the Tardis, and found that he could walk through the sheen of the bubble space, his trainers making a soft ripple in the seam.

The Doctor could feel something strange in the air within the Tardis, and he ran out, just making it to see Jack disappearing.

'Jack! Where are you going?' The Doctor flailed, reaching out to grip Jack's hand, but Jack only pulled his hand away faster.

'Somewhere. This isn't the last you're going to see of me, Doctor.'

And the Doctor was forced to helplessly watch as Jack disappeared, unable to see what his companion had seen.

-Somewhere-

Jack felt so strange, as if the Tardis-like bubble in space had removed an arm. Jack flexed his fingers, and had to blink a few times before he could realise where he was.

He was sitting on a stone-like floor, although it was harder than stone, and Jack felt heavier. He thought that wherever he was, the gravity was a lot stronger than that of Earth. He looked up to see the tall building, a lot like an ornate, stone palace, with strange symbols and carvings. The place seemed to be deserted, but its sky was much like that of Earth, only the sun was setting in the brightest orange he had ever seen.

Jack stood up, and the air seemed to have tiny drops of water in it, but lighter, floating and shimmering. He stuck his tongue out and felt the water land in his mouth, beautiful and clear, the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted.

At the top of the elaborate door leading into the building was a strange script, more complex than Arabic, more cryptic than Greek. Jack reached up and touched the tips, and felt the strange power of it, tingling beneath his fingers. It possessed the kind of power that was capable of raising empires or destroying gods.

'Oh,' was the only sound that Jack could make, as he clambered up one of the shorter buildings, to stare up at the sky.

And Jack watched the sun set over Gallifrey.

-1889, the house of Joshua Hutcherson-

Logan blinked a few times, awaking to the sound of a fire crackling. He rolled over the the sight of Joshua-Jack bleeding in a chair, and the Doctor looking throughly distraught.

'Doctor! Josh-Jack! What happened?'

'Hello, Bob. Well, we managed to set the Angels on one another, and then you fainted, so we had to drag you here, and then Joshua fell over,' the Doctor wrung his hands together, occasionally fiddling with the Sonic Screwdriver.

'What happened to Jack?' Logan looked at Joshua, and saw that his eyes had once again returned to blue.

'Gone.'

'Are you alright?'

Joshua only nodded, his kind face crinkled into a deep frown. He had been quite worried under the circumstances, with stone aliens hiding his house, a sweet faced boy who seemed to be petrified of him, and his knuckles aching from his fight in the ring.

The Doctor suddenly stood up, ran his thumbs inside his suspenders absentmindedly, and walked out the door.

'Does he do that a lot?' Joshua moved the cloth stemming the flow of blood, whistling softly through his teeth. Normally it would have been the most annoying thing back in Manchester, 2013, but on Joshua it just seemed to fit.

'Sometimes, when he has to. You'll get used to it though.'

Joshua only nodded, seemingly far away. There was evidence of a female having lived in Joshua's house once, gathering from the neatly sewn tablecloth on the little wooden table, now coated in dust but still recognisable.

'Look… Thanks for brining me back here. You didn't have to, it was a danger to you-but you did,' Logan seemed to vomit the words out in a big gush.

Joshua laughed, and it was a wonderful laugh, electric and contagious. 'What about the Doctor?' He said through tears.

'Oh, I think he's quite fine on his own,' Logan grinned.

Logan was, in that respect, quite wrong.

The Doctor was terrible at looking after himself, generally because of his compassion. He could just go and try to smash those Angels, frozen as they were, but watching the Silent Assasins, locked by their own nature, he could feel a tear. The Doctor hadn't cried humaney-wumaney tears since he saw Amy and Rory that Christmas, but today everything was just rushing out that day. The Doctor reached out tentatively and touched the cold stone of one of the Angels, its face locked in an expression of deep anguish. His fingers prickled, that small spark of life reaching out for help.

'Why did you come here? Where you looking for me?' The Doctor whispered. He did not expect to receive a reply, but the stone seemed to become almost animated for a moment, emitting a strange heat. But it was cautionary.

'_Not_ for me? For Logan?'

The same strange heat was emitted.

'Couldn't…for Jack? In Joshua's body?'

The angel became cold, frozen.

'Oh God. I don't know if there is one, but if there is, where is Jack? What has happened to him?'

Jack felt the hard thud as he landed back in the Gallifrey time loop. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a string of curses that could not be beaten by anyone but the infamous Amelia Pond herself. He looked up at the strange, sunburnt clouds, the same as he had left them, two hours ago Earth time. They had not moved, as if Gallifrey was standing still, and of course it was. Jack could not be sure how long he had been on Gallifrey, ever since had had left the Doctor; his watch had immediately changed cogs when he arrived, and the date always stayed the same. Jack had deduced that Gallifrey was in a time loop, almost as if preserving a fragment of itself. Through roaming the strange city of Gallifrey that he had landed in, Jack had occasionally walked between places. He was only ever there for about five minutes, but sometimes he landed in Earth, and sometimes he landed on the planet of Rose and the one hearted Doctor.

And sometimes, he saw the companions, and he talked to them. He usually only saw them when they were alone, standing in the brightness of night, the stars winking back down at them. He seemed to be invisible them, as if watching them through a sort of invisible screen. Sometimes, he would press his lips to their ears and whisper to them.

'Donna, be noble.

Rose, be strong.

Martha, never forget.'

But he had not yet seen Amelia Pond, nor any of the companions of the Doctor from even further back, before Rose. It was as if the Doctor had consigned those poor souls, most of the human ones dead, to some place unable to be located through this web of time.

Rory Williams was also a no-show, although Jack sometimes saw him in another form, stalking within Gallifrey-

The Last Centurion.

He was usually looking for the Doctor, yelling from metres away 'Have you seen him?'

'No!'

And the Centurion would walk behind an obscure turret or within a doorway, and disappear.

Jack shivered whenever this happened, knowing that the Last Centurion was simply another mess in time, Rory WIlliams on replay.

Joshua felt himself reaching out before he could stop himself, reaching out for Logan's hand. Logan took it tentatively, and his long fingers ran over Joshua's damaged knuckles, the skin rough and red from his fights in the ring.

'Is it…do you do it for money?' Logan asked.

'Yes. It pays for a bit of food, and for anything else I need. Bit of grog, here and there,' Joshua smiled, and Logan felt a little, soft bolt go through him. He didn't understand it at first; it was slightly lonely, and lost, like the remnants of affection for a dead friend. Perfect, contained, but longing to be wild, to bring something back.

Or to life.

Logan couldn't help but look at Joshua's eyes deep brown eyes. They reflected his kindness, his attitude, his uneasy way of standing with his naturally stocky body. His muscles were hard to see, but they showed slightly when he tensed his body. He had a very sturdy jaw, which jutted out just enough so that he didn't look ridiculous, but set. He had such an easy smile.

Logan, on the other hand, was thin and reedy where Joshua was not. He has a slightly elfin face with sharp, quick eyes, but they had an ultimate softening effect on anyone that saw them. His hair was quite dark, and Joshua liked that - it reminded him of a friend he used to have, who disappeared.

The friend had been the strange boy name Jack, always disappearing throughout Joshua's life. He was of ordinary build, with dark hair, and a cheerful, almost wicked face. However, his skin was what was fascinating. It was slightly dark, almost the colour of chocolate, and his hair was the richest black, shiny in the moonlight. He was a twig, and once again he had a pointy elfin face, just like Logan. Sometimes, Joshua would hear Jack, but never so much as he had that night.

Joshua shook away the thought, and realised that he was holding onto Logan rather tightly, making his hands turn white.

'Are you okay?' Logan frowned.

Joshua only nodded, and then struck on impulse, he leaned closer, and put his hand to Logan's cheek. It was slightly dirty, from lying down near the fireplace, and the soot felt strange beneath Joshua's fingers. He almost wanted to laugh, here he was, the Jewish fistfighter, playing host to a charming alien man in suspenders and his… friend. He had felt men's blood between his fist and there skin, he had had teeth flying out of his opponent's mouths.

And yet the soot felt strange to him.

'Why are you here?' Joshua asked, surprised that he had not yet asked that.

'I don't really know. The Doctor wondered where I wanted to go, and I said here.'

'Why here? You could go anywhere, do anything, and you chose here.'

'I was reading a book on this era. You can't really go through life without visiting your home before your birth, can you? Besides, I've just met a Jewish fistfighter, I think this trip is going rather well,' Logan felt as if he was slightly drunk, fully realising where he was. But Joshua was unamused.

'How did you know that I was Jewish?'

'The cap thingy,' Logan flapped his hand at the small cap on the table, half hidden by the small tin jug on the table.

'That was my fathers,' Joshua said, suddenly starting to tear up. 'He died in a mill in the North. Another mill worker lit up a pipe and dropped it. Mostly everyone ran out, but my father refused to leave the man with That odd leg. The man got out, but my father died. This was all they found; he had stuffed it between some stones in the wetter part of the mill. For me,' Joshua felt Logan's skinny little arms wrap around him, and he felt like he was losing it. Through his tears, he became more aware of everything - the clock ticking, the feel of the coins weighing down his pocket, Logan's chin on his shoulder, the little hands almost like those of his father when he had gone to pick him up; to raise him to see the stars…

The Doctor decided to leave Logan to comfort an obviously miserable fistfighter, and walked towards his Sexy. The Tardis seemed to be throbbing with life and energy, and the bluest blue ever.

'Hello, old thing. I seem to be running your from danger to danger, don't I?'

The Tardis had no reply, but the Doctor was unfazed. He unlocked the door and let himself in, happy that it was _still_ bigger on the inside. When he had first been inside the Tardis the surprise at the pure maximus of its dimensions had been amazing, and still now he carried that feeling within him.

He spun over to a small screen near the stairs, brushing his long fingers over all the knobs of the Tardis, and he flicked a knob on the screen.

While the screen buzzed, the Tardis door opened and both Logan and Joshua sauntered in. Joshua's eyes were very red, and Logan had Joshua's hand firmly in his own, lest he fall.

'Whats going on, Doctor?'

'Well, I'm going to try and find Jack. I did this once with Kazran, with the sonic. Jack…when he…left, I tried to fix the sonic, and he had touched it, fiddled with the wires a bit, and one of the times he cut his finger. Maybe, just maybe, the sonic will be able to find him via the little bit of blood in the wiring.'

'Why now, of all times?' Logan was surprised the Doctor had not simply tried this before.

'The Assasins came for him, in Joshua's body…and I have a funny feeling more are going to come back, unless we find him.'

Joshua seemed more alert, and his lips parted with shock. 'He used to come and see me, when I was little! And he said he slept under an ancient language, and he sang with the stars. He was a traveller of time and space. He had seen the Universe once.'

'Typical of Jack, to give you a description of me,' the Doctor smiled and raised his eyebrows.

'At least I know where he is. It's time to go back where it all started.'

The Tardis was doing Her own version of fingers in ears, stuck out tongue and a thorough 'nyah nyah nyah!' everytime the Doctor tried to wheedle Her into going back to where Jack had disappeared, somewhere off the edge of the Gallifrey's old system.

The Doctor had to send her through three timestops to reach the edge, and Joshua was positively terrified by the noises the Tardis was making. It got to the point where he was holding onto a large lever for dear life, and gritting his teeth, hoping he would live to spend his winnings.

All of a sudden, the Tardis stopped her journey with a large thump, and everyone went flying. The Doctor fell down some stairs, and Joshua was thrown against Logan. Everything felt as if someone had died; there was an air of solemnity and pure silence.

Logan slowly prised Joshuas clutching arms of his own, the feel of Joshua's muscled arms under his fingertips making him shiver. Joshua noticed the look on Logan's face, and for a moment seemed baffled, but he guided his arms away, and let his hand linger in Logan's.

'Thank you,' he whispered.

'Oh goodness, great to know Sexy truly does know how to make a landing!' The Doctor righted himself and rubbed his hands together, absolutely unaware of the fact that Joshua had his lips unusually close to Logan's.

Or perhaps he simply didn't mind.

Joshua quickly stood up, dusted himself off, and pulled Logan up with him.

The Doctor grabbed onto Joshua's arm and pulled him to the door of the Tardis, which promptly opened majestically.

Joshua had a quick intake of breath - space was magnificent.

The dark was beautiful. It encompassed every breath, everything anyone ever had to do or take. The stars were far away, and yet they winked like intimate friends, cool, calm, and collected. They were shepherds of solar systems and the Universe, the watchers on the wall.

'Joshua. I need to think of Jack. Every time that you have seen him, every time that he has come to you. Every time you heard him. We need to get him here,' the Doctor wrung his hands together.

'But…won't he come in…well, me?'

'No. Not if the Tardis can sustain his parallel existence somewhere within this seam of space, then no. The Tardis should theoretically sustain his body and his mind.'

Joshua bit his lip, and looked around. He felt Logan's warm gaze on him, those eyes reality. Or what was left of it, anyway.

He turned back to the space seam, and finally noticed the sheen that was the wall of sorts, making his eyes feel as if he was peering through thin eyelids. He tried to open them wider, and attempted to imagine Jack.

Needless to say, it did not work.

'Doctor, I don't think-'

'Try. Please. Joshua… I have faith in you. Please, please try.'

Joshua closed his eyes, and let his mind empty.

_Joshua wiped the tear from his eyes; father had told him to stop playing in the cemetery, and he was scared._

_Because then what would Jack do? He had told Jack he would be waiting for him, and yet now he was forbidden to go. He stood on the little box under the windowsill and closed the rattling window, the latch making a heavy clang noise. He crawled under the thing sheets of his bed, said his prayers, and blew out the candle. Joshua was beginning to fall asleep when-_

_'Hello Joshua. I bought you a present.'_

_Joshua jumped up delightedly, and saw Jack, a small rock in his elegant hands._

_'Jack!' he yelped, as Jack presented him with the little reddy-yellow rock. 'What is it?'_

_'This, Josh, is from space. I live in space, and I found this the other day.'_

_'Isn't it just a rock?'_

_'No. Look,' Jack turned the rock on its side, and Joshua noticed the tiny hole in the side. _

_Joshua pressed the rock to his face, and gave a start as he saw a great ball of red and golden light. It seemed to be still and yet spinning very quickly at the same time, twinkling like mother's paste ruby necklace. He blinked and eagerly saw stars behind the planet, all winking at him as if they had shared a private joke._

_'Thank you, Jack!' he said._

_'No problem. Just remember me, okay?'_

_Joshua prised his eyes away from the rock and went to look at Jack, but he was too late._

_Jack was gone._

_'I promise,' he whispered to the night._

'Hello, Joshua,' Jack's voice rung out from within the Tardis, smooth as the Thames. 'Nice to see you kept your promise,' Jack walked forward, and wrapped his arms around Joshua.

Joshua gave him a quick clap on the back and stepped back as the Doctor positively threw himself at Jack.

'YOU'RE ALIVE! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, I THOUGHT SO!' The Doctor squished Jack in his skinny arms. Jack didn't say a word, but tears seeped out of his eyes, and he looked truly happy.

Logan put his fingers through Joshua's, and Joshua accepted his hand gratefully.

'Doctor,' Jack pulled away slightly, 'I can't stay long. The Last Centurion was looking for me, and finally he found me, and he gave me a message. The angels came as agents of the Silence, to stop you from getting my message, but they've forgotten who you are. I haven't.'

The Doctor's eyes seemed to spark with a sort of flame. Perhaps it was a trick of the light of the Tardis, but Joshua doubted it.

'Whats the message?'

Jack was already beginning to fade out, he seemed as if he was fighting an inner battle.

'The message is this.

On the Fields of Trenzalor, a question will be asked, and that question will be answered.

Silence will fall.

But we will be there for it.

We will not leave you, Doctor,' Jack seemed to give in on the Doctor's name, fading away in little shatters of light.

'Why? Why now?'

'On the Fields of Trenzalor, Doctor. Until then,' Jack's last word was a whisper, and he dissapeared in a little flash of light.

-2012 Modern Day London, 1 week after aforementioned events. The home of one Craig Owens-

Joshua stood next to Logan, sipping at the strange coffee in the chipped mug.

The mug had 'Stormageddon, dark lord of all' written on it.

'D'you think he'll come back soon?' Joshua asked, uncomfortable in the tight pair of jeans he had borrowed off Logan. Logan took the coffee away and faced Joshua, the whisper of a smile on his face.

'Of course. He wouldn't just leave the Jewish Fistfighter and the Journalism Sutdent alone for too long, would he?'

Joshua laughed and pulled Logan close, tasting the air he breathed. He pressed his lips to Logan's, and his teeth clashed against his lightly, but he didn't mind. The kiss tasted like planets not visited, like suns not seen, like everything that had happened and would ever happen.

It tasted like forever.


End file.
